


Luna

by Erisethx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisethx/pseuds/Erisethx
Summary: Something about Allura keeps pulling Keith's attention towards her.





	

The fascination with her hair is only that, Keith reminds himself for the umpteenth time this week. Amid the vastness of deep, black space, a stark change in hue is bound to catch his interest; Allura’s silver locks do just that: lock his gaze onto the way her hair tumbles over her shoulders, and the tendrils that slip out of place and frame her face just so.

It’s not like there aren’t other colors blaring left and right in his peripheral, ranging from bursting stars, viridian planets, to Lance in his moss shaded jacket bounding after Hunk in yellow, though red in the face from how hard he’s laughing.

Keith looks on with a straight face before he finds his gaze cutting to Allura when she giggles at the scene. How he hears the sound beneath all the boisterous laughter is beyond him, but he does and watches the way her eyes light up in amusement. Her lips curl into a smile, one that she tries to rein in by biting her bottom lip, and Keith zeroes in on the action.

Everything in his body tightens, fibers coiled and ready to snap like a crossbow before he forces himself to look away, omitting altogether the option to fall back onto the sight of her hair like usual. He could always say she just has pretty hair if anyone ever catches his gaze lingering upon the princess. But then he’d have to explain why the hell he’d ever think her hair is pretty or why he’s looking at her in general. It’s far too complicated for his tastes, and it’d just be better to stop looking her way period.

But the glimmer of moonlight captured in long locks only reels Keith’s attention back to Allura with just the right amount of gravitational force for a paladin who knows better. He’s not sure he can pull away, no matter how much he orbits around her and the issue of attraction. There isn’t room for that in between the battle to defend the universe against Zarkon, much less room inside of Keith and his million and one queries of just who he is.

A walking question mark at this point, he sardonically answers himself.

But there’s that giggle again, a little louder now, followed by her voice and Keith sighs internally. This push and pull is going to drive him crazy.

He looks.

She’s beautiful in the kind of way that makes all the inner turmoil worth it and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> My first little piece of fiction for Kallura. I posted it on on my tumblr! Not sure if I can link it here? But uh, yeah. Hooray, Kallura!


End file.
